homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrier (Kushan)
|name = Carrier |image1 = Imperator Carrier.jpg |image2 = KushanCarrierRM.png |group = Super Capital Ship |role = Ship Construction |type = Carrier |cost = 2,000 |speed = 300 |armament = 4 x Small Projectile Cannons |eras = Homeworld Era, Cataclysm Era |affiliation = Kushan }} The Carrier is a Kushan capital ship designed to support minor fleets and protect resource operations away from the Kushan Mothership. It was one of the heaviest capital ships of the Mothership Fleet would form the heart of the reformed Hiigaran Navy. Overview The Imperator was designed to expand the production and combat capabilities of the Kushan fleet, allowing for them to field a command vessel capable of all of the most essential functions of the much larger Kushan Mothership while directly overseeing all combative functions in open space engagements. Expensive and immense in size compared to other vessels of similar tonnage, this carrier type was capable of constructing ships up to Frigate class, and could carry and supply 50 fighters and 25 corvettes. It could also act as a controller for its own independent resource collecting operations and commandeer enemy ships captured by Salvage Corvettes. Although it sported heavy armor and an array of point defense guns, the Imperator was not considered an offensive vessel in and of itself, and often relied on the protection of its fighter wings and frigate escorts for defense during major fleet engagements. Background During the Homeworld War, only three Imperator''s were built, and none of them were destroyed. They featured prominently in the Mothership Fleet's prolonged campaign against the Taiidan Empire as the Kushan advanced further towards the reclamation of their homeworld. One such carrier was badly damaged during the Battle of Gorth's Rift, when it was ambushed at a time when it was low on resource reserves for ship production in a region lacking in such collectible materials. The vessel ultimately survived, but prompted Fleet Command to bolster the escorting fleets of each carrier group and to ensure that they maintain sufficient resources for whatever expeditions they undertake. By law, such carriers usually had escorts of at least two heavy cruisers and at least two destroyers on any given journey, along with varying assortments of frigates and fighter wings. From 0 AHL and 15 AHL in the immediate aftermath of the Homeworld War, as many as thirty such carriers were produced and entered service with the newly-revived Hiigaran Navy, assuming the commanding role of the Mothership which had since been converted into an orbital shipyard for the purpose of constructing such larger vessels. As such, they were Hiigara's first line of defense against the armadas of the Taiidan Imperialist Faction, who regularly launched raids against Hiigara out of continued loyalty to the deceased Taiidan Emperor. In one such raid in 15 AHL, the Kiith Naabal carrier ''Veer-Rak was charged with the planet's defense, receiving assistance from Kiith Somtaaw in breaking the Taiidan siege. These carriers continued to defend Hiigara during the Beast War, during which the outbreak of The Beast consumed countless ships and lifeforms all across the galaxy after its accidental awakening by Kiith Somtaaw. One such carrier, the Kiith Manaan vessel Caal-Shto was known to have encountered the Beast, and ultimately fell to the parasite to become one of its many victims. The remaining carriers continued to serve the Hiigaran Navy with great distinction after the victorious conclusion of the Beast War. Trivia * In the manual, it is referred to as a Imperator''-class Carrier''. manual Appearances * * References Category:Homeworld: Ships Category:Homeworld: Kushan Ships Category:Cataclysm: Ships